


❤

by Aredriseth



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: Together now and forever.





	❤

It was weird, loving someone so much. He never experienced a bond so strong and the love for someone else so intense, but he wasn't opposed to it either. Lan WangJi was worth loving, by all means. 

The one that didn't deserve all the affection and the self sacrifice of his lover was Wei Wuxian. He didn't think of himself as the villain everybody portrayed him to be and he was certainly right about his sane judgment, but he wasn't deserving of what Lan went through because of him or of all the things Lan did for him. Why did Lan embrace him like that, including his catastrophic reputation which was known far and wide, rather gruesome indeed, endured all the punishments because of him and still held no I'll intent towards Wei. Love was the craziest drug of all.

He loved WangJi so much, the least he wanted was to see him suffer because of his sake. Lan shouldn't go through any hardship, especially not because of him; the best solution for that would be to leave him for good, but that was the worst possible solution at the same time. Wuxian didn't have anywhere he could go and with his reputation and everyone who was after him in such a weak body, he wouldn't survive for long. And also, if he left WangJi then he would be heartbroken and that would be just be crushing his lover and causing him emotional hardship.

Wuxian didn't want to leave Lan himself, he wouldn't do that. If not for Lan's sake, then for his own surely. He wasn't going to leave him no matter what. He was like a pest, once there and for the rest of the person's life. That sentence made him reputation sound vaguely correct, but it was nothing like that. At least to WangJi, he wasn't anywhere near an annoyance and what person didn't like to think that his current lover won't betray him and leave him? They said for life and life it's going to be. Hell, depending on the situation, then maybe death wouldn't do them apart either - Wei was once dead, after all, and yet he was still there. And many others too, death wasn't definite and given all of his inventions, he imagined he could be able to prevent a would from ever being completely obliterated, no matter what was used. Even if it was the same magic that was responsible for this body he was in. Or he could try and repair completely shattered souls, it was a legit possibility so far. He was already into that magic. Ha, maybe he should invent a whole new cultivation path, to show all of them!

So, it was decided, Wei had to keep Lan out of hardships and harm for the rest of their lives, and even after! And he was going to do his best, he was regaining his cultivation at excellent speed and if he continued like that, he would be able to acquire his previous skills and surpass them!


End file.
